Woody Henderson (Valiant Entertainment)
| Alignment = | Gender = | Birthplace = | Status = | Occupation = | Family = Eric Henderson (foster brother) Derek Henderson (foster father) Lucy Van Chelton (mother) Rutherford Van Chelton (father) | Affiliations = Quantum and Woody | Creators = Christopher Priest (original) M.D. Bright (original) (reboot) (reboot) | First = Original: ( ) Reboot: ( ) | Last = }} Woody, also known by his full name Woodrow Henderson, is a member of the superhero duo Quantum and Woody. His partner is his foster brother Eric Henderson, also known as Quantum. The more serious Eric is constantly frustrated by his brother's screwball antics. History Childhood Woodrow Van Chelton had a harsh childhood. He never knew his father, and was abandoned by his poor single mother when he was 4 years old. This left him in the foster system, passed around between numerous foster parents who he felt didn't care about him and only wanted the check. This all changed, however, when he was taken in by Derek Henderson. Woody genuinely bonded with the scientist and his son Eric, and spent the next several years with them. Their relationship became strained, however, as Eric noticed his father was sorry for the young boy, and was easier on him because of it. The strain got so bad that, as a teenager, Woody quit school and ran away from home. During this time, Woody struggled to make ends meet. He ended up running with bad crowds, including a girl named Jacklean. At her encouragement, they began both a relationship and a life of crime, fencing stolen goods and even at one point robbing a bank. Woody only escaped that life when Jacklean let him get caught to allow herself to escape. Origins and Early Adventures Years later, Woody and Eric reunited at their father's funeral. After initially fighting, Woody managed to convince Eric to investigate their father's mysterious death at his lab. Their investigation at the physics lab led to a massive accident, with their father's project melting down. The brothers somehow survived, and the quantum energy granted them superpowers, with Woody's manifesting as the ability to project bolts of energy. This came at the price of forcing both of them to wear a golden band they must "klang" together every 24 hours to stay alive. Using their new powers, Woody and Eric decided to act as superheroes to continue investigating their father's death. While Eric adopted a costume and secret identity, "Quantum", Woody refused, just wearing his normal clothes and using his own name. Their investigations lead them to discover Edison's Radical Acquisitions, or the ERA, an organization of scientists trying to uncover the secrets of Derek Henderson's work. The ERA kidnapped Woody, planning on experimenting on him to study his powers, but Quantum managed to save him. While fleeing the base, they also freed a strange, superpowered goat, as well as a clone named Miss Sixty-Nine, who Woody started a relationship with. Crooked Pasts, Present Tense As Woody and Quantum began to adjust to the superhero lifestyle, tackling villains like Terrence Magnum, Woody began to try and clean his act up and get a job. This was quickly cut short, however, when his old flame Jacklean resurfaced in his life. When having her around caused Eric to learn Woody was a former bank robber, they began fighting more than they had in years. This led Woody to have a one-night stand with Jacklean, and agree to help her rob the Smithsonian. The robbery began well, until Eric, working as private security for the museum, tried to stop them. Chaos erupted in the museum, with several of Jack's agents dying and Woody and Eric viciously fighting. Eventually, Woody and Jacklean escaped and delivered the artifact to Anthony LeBlanc. Disappointed in Woody's incompetence, Jacklean stood by while LeBlanc used his magic power to try and kill him, although he was able to escape. His escape led him right into the awaiting arms of the Police Department, who promptly arrested him. While Woody lied and claimed he had only worked with the gang to get to LeBlanc, the cops didn't buy it. So instead, Woody decided it was time to rat on the ERA. As Woody tattled on the ERA, and Sixty-Nine learned of his affair with Jacklean and left him, the ERA's secret leader Thomas Edison learned of Woody's plans and kidnapped the brothers. Edison revealed himself, and offered a deal--in exchange for allowing the ERA to study their powers, Edison would free the boys from the need to klang, as well as reunite them with their father. Apparently, years prior, the ERA had taken a back-up of Derek Henderson's memories, and placed them in the very same superpowered goat Woody had taken from them. The duo didn't bite, however, and tricked Edison into confessing his bizarre crimes over a walkie-talkie, causing the police to raid the base, and allowing Woody and Quantum to escape with their lives, powers, and their pet/father. Quantum and Woody Must Die! After their takedown of the ERA, Woody and Quantum became more and more popular. People actually liked them as heroes, and thanks to "couples'" counseling, they were even becoming closer as brothers and partners. Not all was as it seemed, however, as their therapist Doctor Henrick Skinner had spent weeks subtly hypnotizing and drugging the brothers, with the end goal of ruining their public reputation. He used the drugs to make them perform violent acts, normally just being extra violent while stopping crimes, such as when stopping burglars from robbing a sketchy pharmaceutical company caused their getaway driver to become brutally injured. When this didn't hurt the brother's reputation, Skinner's allies teamed up with the pharmaceutical company to give themselves superhuman powers to attack the brothers directly. Being hypnotized, neither Quantum nor Woody knew this was happening, but they knew something was wrong. The problems with Skinner's Grudge League came to a head when the now-empowered goons attacked the brothers at the zoo. While Quantum managed to fight off the goons, Woody's hypnotic triggers were activat3e, making him kill a panda bear. The acr was live-streamed across the internet, making everyone hate the brothers, fulfilling Skinner's goal. The brother's friend in the police force, Detective Cejudo, discovered the mind control while arresting the goons and told the brothers what was happening. Woody decided to go to Skinner, to try and understand why he did what he did. Skinner revealed that his husband had died during one of Quantum and Woody's fights with the ERA, and after warning Woody that he would eventually ruin his brother's life with his antics, Skinner calmly walked out a window, killing himself. Kiss Kiss, Klang Klang Not long after the incident with the Grudge League, it was discovered that Vincent Van Goat, and by extension Woody's adopted father, was somehow pregnant! After a grueling period of labor, Vincent finally gave birth, but not to a baby goat, but instead to a fully-grown duplicate of Derek Henderson! Vincent's body flushed it's quantum powers and Derek's consciousness out, into a new, unstable energy body. This form was similar to what Woody and Eric had become after the accident gave them their powers, but without a Quantum Band to stabilize him, Derek was running out of time. He spent one final day with his sons, before fading away into energy. Not long after the death of his adopted father, Woody discovered his birth father was alive, and that Eric had kept that knowledge from him. This made Woody furious, and when Eric refused to go with Woody to find him, Woody snapped and attacked Eric. His anger made him easy for a mysterious ninja named Negative One to manipulate. Negative One told Woody that she worked for the same mysterious benefactor as his father, and at her request, Woody kidnapped Quantum so he could visit his birth father in Australia. There, they met a young, smart boy named Kid Tesla, a descendant of scientist and rival to the ERA. And Tesla wasn't lying, he indeed employed Rutherford Van Chelton as a sound engineer. As Woody bonded with his dad, Quantum discovered that Tesla wanted to use the heroes' powers to create an infinite source of energy to fuel a planet-wide brainwashing. After being captured by Kid Tesla's ridiculous creations, and subsequently saved by Negative One, Rutherford sacrificed himself to destroy Tesla's plans. Despite losing his biological father, Woody embraced the idea that Derek was his real father, the one who loved him and cared for him. Separation Anxiety Soon after their adventures in Australia, the heroes had returned home, only find they could not use their powers, or even properly Klang. The technopath Livewire had shut down all the power in the country, including in the brother's Quantum Bands. After a day of trying to save people from the chaos, they seemingly disintegrated into energy. Instead of dying, however, the duo were sent into a strange dimension of creation known as the "Otherverse". The Otherverse created entire fake lives for them, with Quantum being a powerful superhero, and Woody being a popular but depressed playboy. When visiting his fictional therapist, Doctor Kristen Cooper, the doctor revealed that she, and the entire world, were figments of his imagination. Woody went to talk to his brother, who was still caught up in the dream, and after a quick fight an accidental klang sent them back to the real world. They were not alone in the real world, however--Woody quickly discovered that his therapist had somehow come to the real world, and had supposedly always been there. The same applied to Quantum's Otherverse wife. The raw creation energy of the Otherverse was leaking into the real world, forcing Quantum and Woody to confront the monsters that leaked out of it. While defeating Kaiju was relatively simple, they soon encountered a powerful reality warper called Infomercial. Scientists at the government organization G.A.T.E. informed the brothers that Infomercial was a living embodiment of the Otherverse's limitless creation potential. The only way to stop him was to send him back where he came from, and as it was forgetting to Klang that opened a hole to the Otherverse, it only took excessive Klanging to close the portal. After being tested by G.A.T.E. for their potential as agents of the organization (and failing), Quantum and Woody took their Otherverse loved ones on the run, fleeing G.A.T.E. and it's desire to keep them all locked up. Personality Woody is a very laidback person, not taking even the most dire situations as seriously as he should. This is related to his disinterest in even being a traditional superhero, unlike Quantum. He is prone to making bad jokes in all possible scenarios, and can be fairly blunt, for better or for worse. But despite these flaws, Woody is a good person at heart, willing to put his life on the line to protect those he cares about, most especially for his brother and partner. Powers and Abilities *'Energy Projection': Woody can fire powerful and chaotic bolts of energy from his hands Equipment * Quantum Bands: Woody wears a Quantum Band that he must "klang" with his brother's matching band once a day, or they will both die. Notes Appearances Gallery File:Woody Quantum-and-Woody-v2-2 001.jpg File:Woody Quantum-and-Woody-v2-3 001.jpg File:Quantum and Woody Vol 2 1 Schiti Variant Textless.jpg Quantum and Woody Quantum-and-Woody-v2-12 002.jpg Derek Henderson Quantum-and-Woody-v2-12 002.jpg Quantum and Woody Quantum-and-Woody-v2-12 001.jpg Woody Quantum-and-Woody-v2-10 001.jpg Quotes References External links Category:Quantum and Woody Category:Energy Projection